


His Mother's Son

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mother-Son Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Martha talk about his relationship with Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mother's Son

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none  
>  **A/N:** for my 50ficlets table, prompt: 'finding out'

“So, you and Oliver Queen.” 

Clark grinned sheepishly at his mother. “Yeah?” 

Martha was smiling though. “I have to admit, Clark, I’m surprised …”

“Trust me, I was too,” Clark admitted. It was true; Oliver Queen was the last person Clark ever thought he’d fall for, but fallen he had. Fortunately for him, Ollie felt the same way.

They had been dating for three months and Clark had never been happier. He hadn’t told his mother though, because he didn’t know how she’s react at the idea of her son being bisexual. 

She ended up finding out herself, when she came home for a surprise visit, only to find Clark and Oliver making out in the barn. 

It had been an awkward situation for everyone, and if the circumstances were different, Clark would’ve gotten great amusement out of how panicky Oliver had gotten. Clark had felt pity for his boyfriend though and let him escape without giving him _too_ much flack for it. 

However, that meant he had been left to explain things to his mother alone. It was better that way. This conversation was long overdue anyway. 

“Are you happy?” Martha asked gently, bringing him back to reality. 

“Very,” Clark replied honestly. 

His mother squeezed his hand. “Then that’s all that matters.” Clark was relieved that his mom didn’t seem to have a problem with his bisexuality or his relationship with Oliver. He may not be a little boy anymore, but she was his mother and her opinion meant a lot. 

“You know,” Martha admitted, laughing slightly, “Your father and I used to think that you’d end up with Lois.” 

“Lois? Really?” Clark was surprised. Lois was funny, smart and beautiful, but the two of them clashed too much to make an actual relationship work. 

“Something about the way you fought,” Martha recalled, “Your dad thought that she would complement you well.” She tilted her head. “I think he would’ve liked Oliver though.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yes, but then again, he’d just be so proud of the man you’ve become,” Martha told him. “I know I am.” 

Clark swallowed hard and smiled, blinking a few times to stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes at the mention of his dad. Years had passed since Jonathan’s death, but a part of Clark would never stop missing him. It was also good to hear that his mom thought that he would be proud. It was something Clark wondered from time to time. 

“Thanks, mom,” he managed to say. They exchanged smiles. 

“You know, you should bring Oliver over for dinner,” Martha suggested, “If he’s going to be such a big part of your life, I would like to get to know him better.” 

“That’s a great idea,” Clark replied enthusiastically. “I’m sure Oliver would like that too.” 

They chatted for a while, their conversation shifting to what was going on with their lives, before Clark decided that he should check in on his boyfriend, who was probably freaking out.

Within minutes, he was at the penthouse. Just as he expected, Oliver was pacing around the living room. 

He cleared his throat, getting the blond’s attention. Seeing him, Ollie smiled nervously. 

“Well?” 

Unable to resist, Clark let his expression turn solemn. “She wants to talk to you.” 

“Really?” came the worried response. 

“Yes, she said she needs to have a conversation with the man who is debauching her son,” Clark answered. It took all his self-control to refrain from laughing. 

Ollie’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “What?” 

It was that look which was Clark’s undoing. He burst into laughter. Realizing that he was joking, Oliver scowled, which caused Clark to laugh even harder. 

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Oliver said sarcastically. Clark was shaking with mirth. “Yes, you’ve had your fun. You know, I can’t believe I called you boyscout. You are pure _evil_.” 

“Oh, come on, Oliver,” Clark said, finally regaining control. “You should’ve seen the look on your face … it was like you thought I was coming in and pronouncing your death sentence or something. How could I resist?”

“Your mom walked in us making out,” Oliver pointed out, “Forgive me if I was a little worried.” 

“That’s the funny part,” Clark replied, “It’s my _mother_. She’s hardly the grim reaper.”

“Normally, I wouldn’t be afraid,” Oliver said, shrugging. “But … I love you and I don’t want her to hate me.” 

At that, Clark melted. He closed the distance between them and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. 

“First of all,” he said slowly, “I love you too. And secondly, my mom doesn’t hate you. In fact, she wants to have dinner with the both of us so she can get to know you better.” 

“Really?” All traces of worry were gone, replaced with a look of hope. 

“Of course,” Clark said, kissing him gently. “She realized how much you mean to me and as long as I’m happy, so she.” 

“So you’re happy with me, huh?” Oliver said coyly, wrapping his arms around Clark’s waist. 

“You know I am,” Clark said honestly. 

Oliver’s face lit up and he captured Clark’s lips. As Clark lost himself in Ollie’s embrace, one thought stood out in his mind. 

Oh yeah, he was definitely happy.


End file.
